Queeries for Strangers
by superstar1030
Summary: After High School they all became famous...except for Beck. Beck and Jade had completely different lives except they were both lonley. but what if they meet in the same place they almost broke up? On a game show


**Here is my new bade story. I was given the idea from dreamfightdo a really long time ago but had to many stories to start writing it. ok here it is**

**I do NOT own Victorious**

Beck's Pov

I got home from another audition just to be rejected. When I opened my Rv door my mom was in there. Yes 25 year old Beck oliver still lives in his parents driveway. "you got a nother letter from a movie" she said. I opened it

_Dear Mr Oliver,_

_We regret to inform you….._

I crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it on the ground. "you didn't get it. Beck you need a job! Your father and I are getting to old for this" she said. "I KNOW! Its just…complicated" I said. I didn't get it everyone thought I was going somewhere all my old friends did. But look where they are and look where i am. Andre is one of the biggest music producers of all time, Tori is touring the world as a famous pop star, Cat is now on broaway, Robbie is a comedian, and Jade, Jade is a 4 time in a row oscar winning actress. And what was I just a good looking strugling actor going to 5 auditions a day living with my parents. No one expected that. "look I know you don't want this but you need money" my mom said "my friend Jerry's son is having a game show I signed you up" she continued. wait Jerry's son is... "Sinjin? EVEN HE IS FAMOUS?" I said. "yes and the winner of the show get a dream date with a celebraty AND 1000 dollars you don't know the celebraty though and you have to guess things about them and they guess about you who ever knows each other better wins" she said. I sighed. "what's it called" I asked. "queeries for strangers" she said. I groaned that was one word off to queeries for couples. The show where my life fell apart. But I would have to go through with it. I needed the money.

Jade's Pov

I got home from another audition I got the part OF COURSE! My maneger came in to my mantion. " Jade I signed you to be a celebraty on a game show" Tom said. "why?" I asked. "publicity the winner gets a date and you would get even more fans if you had a boyfriend" he said. fine. "who is the guy" I asked. "we just get his initails there BO" he said. "Bo? Ha! He better not have BO, and he better be goodlooking" I pouted. "just try and be nice" he said. "UGH! Fine" I said. I started to text Cat.

**To: Cat**

**From: Jade**

**Opening night tonight!**

**To: Cat **

**From: jade **

**You'll do fine you've been on Bway 4 years**

**To: Jade**

**From: Cat**

**Yeah but those were kids they are so much easier then adults**

Cat used to be Arel in the little mirmaid on broadway but now she was Mimi in Rent.

**To: Cat**

**From: Jade**

**You'll be a gr8 mimi ive always known that remember the video**

Refering to a video Cat and I made when we were 18 singing Rent kareoke I was Rodger she was Mimi.

**To: Jade **

**From: Cat **

**Hehe yeah that was fun! G2G**

I sighed and checked my email. It was fillied with spam. I check all of my social networking sites they were all the same. "WE LOVE YOU" "your so talented" "follow/friend me?". of course I never DID any of that. That would make anyother celebraty happy but I that didn't. I know I was adored from all over the world but I needed friends my only real friend was Cat who I bareley see because L.A. and New York were so far away. Maybe this game show was a good thing.

LINE BREAK

All the famous people on the show had to come early. "Jade come meet the host" Tom said. I walked over. Oh no it cant be! "Jade this is the host Sinjin VanCleef" he said. my eyes widen. "hi Jade" Sinjin said. Tom left leaving me alone with number 5 on my list of thing I hate. "LISTEN VACLEEF! Don't think I don't remember what happened last time I was on your game show so lets make this clear. If I get voted worst couple again I will drive over your leg…AGAIN!" I threatened. "w-why do you hate me" he said. "I've always hated you" I spat. "well its just you seem to hate me even more" he said scared. "YOU RUINED THE BEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPENNED TO ME!" I yelled and walked away. It was time to start. Sinjin interduced the other couples and they took their seats. I came out so did my guy he looked really familier. Then he called me up "Jade West with Beck Oliver" no. way.

Beck's Pov

JADE! I was with Jade! This is great! I know EVERYTHING about her! I can get money AND win the love of my life back! We sat down in the same heart shaped booth I yelled the stupidest thing of my life "I'M NOT HAPPY WITH OUR RELASHONSHIP!" why did I say that! Jade made me so happy. "first question goes to Ariana and PJ" Sinjin. "hey" I said to said. She ignored me. "Jade please talk to me" I said. "what do you want me to say" she wisper shouted "oh Beck I missed you so much lets make out? Yeah no" she said. I sighed. She got a text I read it over her shoulder it was her maneger telling her she acually had to play or she would get in trouble. "ok Beck your queerie about Jade is…What high school did she go to" wow Sinjin either really wanted us to win or he was just stupid. "Jade went to Hollywood Arts" I anwesered. "CORRECT!" Sinjin exclaimed.

Jade's Pov

The game went on and Beck got everything about me right! Why, why was I with him! Now I had to anwser queeries about Beck. "Jade where was Beck born". "canada" I mumbled. "CORRECT!". "Carrie what is john's adress". Wait WAS SINJIN MAKING US WIN ON PURPOSE! Oh right I threatened him. I don't know why I didn't just lie but I anwsered every queerie right. "Ok time to tally up all the points and the winner is…BECK AND JADE" I groaned. Beck looked happy? Did he miss me? or was he just in this for the money? After we stopped filming I got up and started to walk out to my car. "JADE! Wait" I turned around to find Beck. "I have to go you know scripts to memorize Oscars to polish you know…oh wait you don't" I said. "Jade look we are going on this date" he said. "NO! I don't want to go on a date with the guy who ruined my life!" I shouted.

Beck's Pov

What was she talking about. "WHAT! You have the perfect life! Your talented, rich, famous" I started. "but I'm not happy!" she exclaimed. "why?" I asked. "what is missing from your list" she said. I thought um "fans?" I guessed. "no love" she said. "what are you talking about you are loved my millions" I said. "NOT LIKE THAT! Not like we used to have" she sudenly got quiet. "what about your family and didn't I read somewhere you and Cat are still best friends" I said. "my family? You know my parents don't care about me NEVER DID! And Cat I NEVER see her she lives on the other side of america!" she yelled. "what about me?" I asked. "WHAT ABOUT YOU" she shouted. "I love you" I said. "NO YOU DID! That all changed when tori came" she said. what in the world. "what?" I asked. "don't play dumb YOU were the perfect boyfriend We were the perrfect couple but after that you you you just" tears started rolling down her beautiful face. "things changed between us I don't know why but they did and I'm sorry" I kissed her. "but I'd like to go back to they way we were" I said. "I don't know what to say" she said. "Say yes say you'll be my girlfriend" I begged. "but you were a jerk to me even after we broke up!" she said. "How" I asked. "you tried to kiss Tori" she muttered. "when" I asked. "when I took her spot in the platinum music awards" she said. i totaly forgot about that. "oh how did you find out" I said. " WELL MAYBE SOMEONE LEFT A CERTAIN WEBCAM ON!" She screamed. "WELL MAYBE I WAS TRYING TO GET OVER YOU THROUGH TORI!" I yelled. "you werent over me?" she asked. "I'm still not" I confessed "I'm just asking to just show up for our date" I walked away. I opened my car door. "Beck wait" she said. she kissed me "I never got over you either" she said.

**That was my new bade story. I hope you liked it. review. **

**-Lucy**


End file.
